1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pop-up flash unit for a photographic device, and more particularly to an operating apparatus for moving a pop-up flash unit from a non-projected position to a projected position on a photographic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional photographic device 10 in the form of a camera is shown to include a pop-up flash unit 11, a lens 12, and a starter button 13. When the starter button 13 is operated, the flash unit 11 is moved by an operating apparatus (not shown) from a non-projected position shown in FIG. 1 to a projected position shown in FIG. 2. As such, the distance between the flash unit 11 and the lens 12 and thus the light distribution angle of the flash unit 11 are increased so as to improve the photographic quality of the photographic device 10. However, with the current trend of photographic devices toward compactness, when the flash unit 11 is in use, the increase in distance between the flash unit and the lens is limited when the flash unit is in use. Thus, the light distribution angle of the flash unit 11 cannot be increased effectively.